


Tucked Beneath Your Wings

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Armageddon had been averted, so now the demon and the angel had retired to a small cottage on the outside of the small village. After 6000 years, the two had actually confessed their feelings for each other and are expecting a child for their own, but their love was forbidden so surely this would had consequences...Right?





	1. News to Give

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Спрятан под твоими крыльями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309530) by [HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has some news for Crowley

Even though the angel and the demon had actually consummated their marriage and had a cottage to share somewhere in Oxford, the pair believed that they shouldn't spend every waking minute with each other. They were immortal after all and had known each other for over 6000 years, they just didn't want to get in each other's hair. 

They kind of confessed their feelings for each other after they had averted the apocalypse and had that dinner at the Ritz. They were walking back down through the park when Crowley asked something of Aziraphale... 

 

_"Come with me." Crowley said suddenly, stopping in his tracks._

_Aziraphale step's haltered and he turned around to face the demon, "Sorry?"_

_"Come with me." Crowley repeated. "We'll go somewhere. Anywhere."_

_"What? Just leave? Just like that?" Aziraphale asked, looking at Crowley with his eyes full of confusion._

_Crowley simply nodded._

_Aziraphale stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Where?"_

_"I don't know." Crowley shrugged, "The country, you know, that village where we-"_

_"Stopped the apocalypse?" Aziraphale smirked, then realized something, "You don't even like the countryside!"_

_"I know." Crowley winked, "But you do, and it's quiet, no angels, no demons. Just some simple humans."_

_Aziraphale thought for a moment, looking down at his hands before approaching Crowley, smiling softly at him, " I would like not being chased for a while."_

_Crowley smiled at him, "You know, angel," he whispered, standing in front of the smaller being, "I've never told you before now... about how I really feel and i think it's because I didn't want to ruin what we had."_

_"I know, I felt the same." Aziraphale confessed, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling the gentle breeze caress the back of his neck._

_"You did?" Crowley asked in a whisper._

_Aziraphale nodded, he laughed under his breath, "Why have we not said how we felt before now?"_

_"Because we're fools." Crowley smirked, he held out a hand for the angel to take and with no hesitation whatsoever Aziraphale took the demon's hand, moving closer to Crowley. "Shall we?"_

_Aziraphale smiled softly and held Crowley's hand, Crowley led Aziraphale to the Bentley on the other side of the park with the sound of nightingales filling the air as they walked along the gravel path, the sun shining above them._

 

So, one morning, in their little cottage on the edge of Tadfield, Aziraphale waited for Crowley to come back, from whatever escapade he had been doing the night before, in the garden. He sat on the little wooden bench, with one of his books in hand. He read along the pages and smirked as he heard the familiar sound of Queen playing from the Bentley as it sped along the country road and parked in front of their home. He didn't move from his spot but kept an eye on his demon husband as he sauntered through the gate and along the path. 

"Angel!" He called, waving slightly, "How long you been sitting there for? It's December, you'll catch- Well, not death, but you know what I mean." 

Aziraphale stood up, and placed his book to the side. He left the bench and walked up to Crowley, pecking his cheek. The demon grinned and took off his sunglasses, revealing his yellow eyes, he put the glasses in his jacket pocket and wrapped his arms around the angel. 

"Missed you." Aziraphale muttered into his ear. 

"I wasn't gone for long," Crowley reassured. He noticed that Aziraphale was slightly paler than normal but that was not normal for an angel to become ill... which he looked. "Is something the matter?" 

Aziraphale shook his head, smiling, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." 

"I always worry about you. I can't not worry." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aziraphale giggled, raising an eyebrow. 

Crowley placed a hand on his husband's cheek, "Whenever I don't worry, which is a rare occasion, you always seem to find yourself in a spot of bother. Don't you?" 

"Give me an example then." 

"Nazi Germany?" 

Aziraphale bit his lip but nodded in agreement, "That's true but really, truly, do not worry about me. Just a little under the weather this morning but that is all." 

"You've been 'under the weather' for the past few mornings." Crowley pointed out. "That's not normal."

"I don't know if you noticed this," Aziraphale pointed to the both of them, "neither are we." 

"We're normal for us." Crowley whispered to him, pulling him close to him, "6000 years of normality." 

Aziraphale laughed under his breath, smiling sweetly at him. "Very well, there  _may_ be something but I'm not a hundred percent certain, so when I am sure in what I think, I shall let you know." 

Crowley nodded, "Very well, now, shall we have breakfast. I'm famished." 

"Of course." 

 

The two of them walked inside of their home and entered the kitchen. Crowley offered to pour the tea but Aziraphale had beat him to it. Crowley chuckled and sat down at the table, picking up a newspaper and beginning to read it. Aziraphale poured the tea into the cups and passed on to Crowley and put the other one on his spot. 

"Anything interesting?" Aziraphale inquired. 

Crowley shook his head, sighing, "Not really, just humans and the never ending quarrels."

Aziraphale sighed, sitting down opposite the demon, "Nothing more?" 

"Nah." Crowley put aside the newspaper and took a sip of his tea, "Lovely tea, angel." 

"New brand I believe." Aziraphale said to him as he took his own cup and drank some of the hot liquid, "I know that we don't need to eat, or drink, or sleep but some human activities, I have to say, I rather enjoy." 

"Especially drinking." Crowley muttered under his breath. 

"Well, sometimes yes," Aziraphale agreed. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" 

Crowley shook his head, putting the cup back down onto the table, "No, love, do you?" 

"No, not really. Just some reading and then-"

Aziraphale was cut off. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the room with a hand over his mouth. Crowley raised an eyebrow and stood from his chair, following Aziraphale's steps. He could hear some commotion coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door and could see Aziraphale hunched over the toilet bowl, gripping the ceramic, his knuckles shaking and turning white. Crowley crouched behind him, a hand on his lover's back.

"You're not telling me something." Crowley mumbled. 

Aziraphale threw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet, his back heaving as he did so. He groaned and heaved some more. When he was done, Aziraphale fell back, almost knocking Crowley over. Crowley stood and flushed the toilet, the vomit swirled away. 

"What is wrong?" He demanded gently. 

Aziraphale sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, wiping away the mess around the corners of his mouth. "I didn't want to worry you." He whispered. 

Crowley sat on the ground beside him, rubbing his knee, "After all this time, have you not learnt that I always worry about you. I can't leave you alone for a minute."

Aziraphale chuckled under his breath, he blinked and glanced over to Crowley, "Very well. I suppose I should tell you." 

"Go on," Crowley beckoned him to speak. 

Aziraphale turned away and closed his eyes, imagining that he was just on his own. "I'm, erm, I'm well, expecting." 

"Expecting what?" 

Aziraphale glared at him, "You know, expecting, as in... a... child." 

Crowley took a moment to process what he was hearing then he gasped as he understood, "Wait, you're-"

"Yes." 

"You're pregnant?" Crowley whispered. 

"Quite so." Aziraphale mumbled. 

Crowley's eyes widened at the new information. He turned to Aziraphale, then back to the front. 

 

"Well, shit." 


	2. Isn't it Dangerous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is worried, Aziraphale just wants to sleep

Crowley paced the bathroom, his hands rubbing his face in a state of nervous panic. Aziraphale was sitting on the brim of the bath, his knuckles shaking as he gripped the edge. He could hear the demon swear continuously. 

"Shit, oh shit, oh shit." Crowley kept repeating to himself. 

Aziraphale sighed and turned his gaze to the floor. He didn't really know what to say and he felt if he did say something he would throw up again. He placed a hand to his temple and shut his eyes for a moment. 

"How the hell did this happen?" Crowley whispered, pausing to look at the mirror. 

"The normal way." Aziraphale muttered. 

Crowley looked at him through the mirror, he turned around and looked at him. "I know that... but how?" Crowley sat beside him on the bath. "Surely, this is not supposed to happen? Right?" 

"I didn't think so." Aziraphale confessed. "It has happened though. Oh gosh, what are we going to do? What if someone found out?" 

"And by someone, you mean...?" 

"Yes." Aziraphale sighed and leant his head against Crowley's shoulder. "It was hard enough to deal with them after they found out-"

"That we married." Crowley finished. "I know but this is slightly different. A child, both angel and demon. It's unheard of." 

"It's a little unorthodox, I admit." Aziraphale said quietly, "...I'm... terrified." 

"Why?" Crowley asked, taking Aziraphale's hand. 

"What will we do if the angels and the demons find out?" He asked fretfully. "Also, isn't this going to be dangerous?" 

Crowley thought for a moment, standing to his feet once more. This time as he paced he said nothing for a moment and his steps were slightly calmer, "They won't bother us here... and I will be here every step of the way."

"I don't k-know a lot about angel d-demon births because, f-frankly, it doesn't- doesn't happen," Aziraphale stammered out, "it's never happened." 

He began to breathe raggedly, Crowley crouched before him and took his hands into his own, "Don't fret, my love. Nothing will happen to you." 

"No, it's not that, I think... I think that it'll be three months" Aziraphale breathed out, closing his eyes. "I read about the Nephilim births... ones that were recorded anyway. Some take the nine months, others take three. I can't be sure though." 

"However long that it will be, I promise that I will stay by your side." 

"Thank you." Aziraphale opened his eyes, "I don't know what I would do without you." 

"Probably succumb to the dangers of the world." Crowley joked, "At least no Nazis will come knocking on our door." 

Aziraphale laughed, "Just the villagers most likely." 

"Oh damn..." Crowley chuckled, "You don't suppose that witch girl would know anything about this?"

"I wouldn't say so." Aziraphale muttered. "Agnes' last prophecy was the one that we used to escape our imminent deaths."

"Ah, holy water and hellfire. Lovely way to die." 

"Nice bath though." Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, smirking to himself. 

"I do like a bit of fire on the skin, cleans the pores." Crowley chuckled under his breath. He swallowed for a moment and placed a hand on Aziraphale's stomach, "Our child." He whispered. 

"6000 years and this is how we step forward," Aziraphale placed his hand on top of his husbands. "Would you rather have a boy or a girl?" 

"Either," Crowley said, smiling, "our little angel demon." 

"Gosh, what will that be like." Aziraphale wondered. 

Crowley shrugged, "Who knows? At least we might not have to wait long." 

"We have a lot to do." Aziraphale looked around.

Crowley muttered in agreement and stood up to his feet, he helped Aziraphale to his feet and saw how tired the angel had become. "Tired, angel?" 

Aziraphale yawned, putting a hand over his mouth, "A little." He confessed sheepishly. "I might lay down for a week... if you care to join me." 

"I would never not care to join you, my dear." Crowley smirked, following Aziraphale out of the bathroom and across the floor, into their bedroom. 

*

Crowley laid back against the pillows and smiled as a naked Aziraphale curled into his side. Crowley put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Crowley breathed in his scent and sighed. 

"That was fun." Crowley laughed. 

Aziraphale nodded, humming in reply. He stroked his hand along Crowley's bare chest, he smiled as Crowley used his other hand to place it on his stomach. He couldn't feel anything yet but he knew that there was someone there. 

"You know, angel, I never thought that I'd ever be in bed with ... well, an angel." 

"I didn't think I'd ever be in bed with anyone." Aziraphale confessed, "I am not disappointed though." 

Crowley smirked, pleased with himself, "We can do it again if you wish." 

"Once was enough for me, right now, again though, before night." 

Crowley cheered to himself, looking down to the ring that his husband was wearing, silver, fine silver. He heard Aziraphale yawn and he grabbed the blanket on the chair next to the bed. He pulled it over them and watched as his angel closed his eyes and in mere moments, fell asleep. Crowley though wasn't tired, instead he watched the angel sleep and he rubbed the spot over his stomach. Yes, he wasn't fond of children even though he wouldn't kill them, but this was a child that would be his own. His own child with the angel that he so greatly adored. 

"Sleep well, angel." Crowley whispered into his lover's ear as he laid his head on top of Aziraphale's and closed his eyes, even though he didn't plan on sleeping. 


	3. Month One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes up gardening, Aziraphale does some reading

As an immortal it was essential that one took up a hobby so that they would not become bored with the tedious activities of the day. As I'm sure you are aware, Crowley had some house plants in his house before moving to Oxford with Aziraphale. Now that he had a proper garden, he actually planted some plants, flowers and even a tree or two in the large garden around the cottage. 

Thanks to the unexpected surprise, Crowley decided that he shouldn't leave as much and that he should be beside his angel. Partly because Aziraphale would only be going through the three months instead of the usual nine. Due to this, it would mean that Aziraphale would be... sicker, shall we say over the duration. 

So, that morning, they had breakfast and then went outside into the garden. Aziraphale sat on the bench and read his book whilst Crowley was planting some new flowers into the flower beds. He was kneeling on the ground, working his hands into the soil. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses but they were on the ground beside him. He hummed a tune as he worked. The sound of birds singing filled the air, with the sound of Aziraphale turning the pages of his book. 

"What book are you reading this time?" Crowley asked as he dusted the dirt of his hands. 

Aziraphale looked up from his book, "Well, it's one of the ones by Oscar Wilde." 

"Ah, well there you go then." Crowley smirked. 

"And what, pray tell, are you planting this time?" 

"Tulips." 

Aziraphale smiled softly and returned to his book. He flipped the pages and continued to read despite the growing ache in his head, he put a hand to his temple, closing his eyes for a moment. 

Crowley stood to his feet, picking up his glasses, he put them on. "You alright?" 

"Mm, quite so." Aziraphale mumbled, opening his eyes, he placed the book to the side and patted the spot on the bench beside him. 

Crowley smiled and sat beside him, "I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Well, if any angels do come down and some demons do come up," Crowley paused, "wouldn't they be scared of us?" 

"Oh because I can stand in fire and you can take a bath in holy water." Aziraphale said, nodding. 

Crowley nodded, "Yes."

Aziraphale pondered for a moment, placing a hand to his stomach, "I don't really know if I'm honest. I just hope that they don't come. I can't really handle angels and demons that aren't us right now." 

"Agreed." Crowley stated, putting his arm around the angel. "There are upsides to all this though." 

"And what are they?" 

"We don't have to wait for long." 

Aziraphale nodded in agreement, "Yes, but you aren't the one who has to handle a child growing at three times the speed."

"No." Crowley noted, "I'm not leaving your side though." 

"Thank you. I don't quite know how I would cope without you." Aziraphale sighed, "No one knows what is to be expected of our child." 

"Angel and a demon." Crowley muttered under his breath but just loud enough for Aziraphale to hear.  

"An unlikely pair." 

"A great pair nonetheless." Crowley glanced over to him. 

 

The pair sat on the bench and smiled at the sight of the Them cycling past their home as they were off to play into the woods. 

"Hello!" Adam yelled as he waved past them. 

Crowley and Aziraphale smiled as the children flew past their home.

Crowley bent towards him, "Don't you think that it's odd to think that the Antichrist was actually just a small, innocent child?" 

"Rather so." Aziraphale muttered, "A nice child really." 

"Yes, so in a way, the Antichrist ended up being better than we thought." 

"And none of it would have happened if you hadn't messed up..." 

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, angel, I didn't actually mess up it was those Satanic nuns. I was only doing what I had to, not my fault they swapped the wrong child." 

"In a way though," Aziraphale shuffled closer, "I don't think that the child was the wrong child, but rather the better of the two." 

"Yes... young Warlock wasn't exactly the nicest child in the world." 

"Gosh, imagine if he was the Antichrist." Aziraphale contemplated. 

"I'd rather not thanks." Crowley chuckled, "So, it was indeed good that it was Adam instead." 

"Yes." Aziraphale agreed. He rubbed his stomach as the gentle breeze blew past the two of them. He smiled softly as Crowley placed his hand on top of his own. 

"Have you been thinking of names yet, angel?" Crowley asked, the hands locking into each other. 

Aziraphale shook his head, "I'm not even sure what the child should be named." 

"Ah well, we have time." 

"Indeed." Aziraphale leant his head inside the crook of Crowley's neck, closing his eyes as the afternoon sun baked against their skin even though the colour of their skin wouldn't darken. Crowley smiled as he looked into the horizon that laid in front of their home. 


	4. Month Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale finds himself not wanting to get out bed, Crowley grooms his wings

The difference between Crowley's wings and Aziraphale's wings were that, not only the colour, but also that angel wings needed to be groomed more often than the demon counterparts. Considering the size of the wings, Aziraphale often needed help to reach the harder places but luckily for him Crowley was more than willing to oblige. One month had passed, and now they were in the second month which meant that Aziraphale was growing in size but Crowley loved the sight of him. 

"Morning, angel." Crowley whispered to him, snaking his arm around the small bump that he had. 

Aziraphale mumbled incoherently into his pillow. Another side affect of his pregnancy was that he was finding himself constantly tired, drained and exhausted. He hardly got of bed during the mornings. The baby was draining him nearly all of the time. He hated it, he wanted to not feel this tired all the time. 

"You feel okay?" Crowley asked, putting a hand to his forehead, seeing Aziraphale shuffle in the duvet. 

Aziraphale nodded, groaning as he slumped further into the pillow. Crowley put a hand to the bottom of the bump and smiled as the baby moved around under the skin. Due to the quickened growth of the baby, Aziraphale's skin on his stomach was rather tender to touch but Crowley was gentle and his hands were soft so it actually helped. 

"Would you like me to brush your wings?" Crowley whispered into the angel's ears. 

Aziraphale's eyes snapped open and slowly rolled onto his back and sat up against the fluffy pillows. Crowley sat up and looked into his eyes. Aziraphale's eyes lit up and he beamed at him. 

"I'd actually quite like that." 

Crowley grinned and jumped of the bed, heading over to the dresser against the window. He pulled open a drawer and took an ornate box out and placed it on top of the dresser's surface. He could hear Aziraphale moan as he pulled the duvet off. Crowley opened the lid and took out a brush specifically made to groom wings, particularly angel wings, or his own wings. Either or. 

Turning back around, he smiled softly as Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed. He nodded to him as he climbed back onto the bed. Aziraphale arched his back and his grand white wings sprouted from his back. Crowley took the brush and knelt behind him. He began to groom his husband's wings with great care. 

Aziraphale stroked his round stomach, the baby gently moving around him, fluttering like a little butterfly. He could feel the demon gently spread the feathers as he brushed them with the silver brush that he had taken from heaven. He didn't steal it and neither did Crowley. 

"Your wings grow more beautiful with each passing century." Crowley remarked. 

Aziraphale's cheeks reddened as he blushed with a soft smile on his face. "I could say the same about yours." 

Crowley laughed under his breath, "Any plans for today?" 

"No," Aziraphale sighed, "Not that I think of." 

"How about we go for a short walk?" Crowley suggested. "Only if you feel up to it." 

"I'd like that." Aziraphale nodded. "It's better than just staying inside all day, though I must confess that I am rather tired." 

"We won't go for long." Crowley reassured. "We'll come back as soon as you need to." 

"Thank you." Aziraphale sighed once more, his wings sinking back into his back.

He glanced behind him and could see Crowley smirking at him. Crowley kissed his cheek and held his cheek. "We can go whenever you're ready." 

*

A couple of hours later, the angel and the demon walked through the woods of the small village, Crowley kept his hands on front of him whilst Aziraphale had one arm linking the demon, and the other rubbing his stomach. 

The sun was shining over the trees and a warm, gentle breeze blew through them as they walked. 

"Do you remember that time when we walked along that beach?" Aziraphale asked as they walked along the dirt path. 

"Which beach? You'll have to be a tad specific." 

Aziraphale chuckled, "You know, the one where we got attacked by those dogs?" 

"Ah yes, wasn't the best idea to walk on a beach with rabid animals." Crowley smirked at the memory. "What made you think of that?" 

Aziraphale shrugged, "I don't really know. I suppose it's because it's quiet. Just the sound of the trees." 

"I didn't think I'd enjoy it here." Crowley confessed, "But, actually it's nice. The humans know not to bother us all the time and we keep out of their way." 

"Well, they don't know our true nature, my dear." Aziraphale patted Crowley's arm. "Besides, I believe you did make a miracle." 

Crowley nodded in agreement, "You may be right there, angel." 

 

As they continued to walk, they came across Anathema and Newton kissing each other behind a tree. Crowley cleared his throat and Aziraphale shook his head. 

"Oh!" Anathema exclaimed. "I didn't see you there." 

Newton blushed and hid behind the tree. 

Crowley smirked and raised his eyebrow, "You know, if you're going to do that you may as well not be displeased if you're caught." 

"Crowley," Aziraphale warned. "Don't tease them." 

Crowley nodded, backing down from the young couple. 

"It's good to see you both." Anathema choked out, wiping her mouth, "And how is the little one?" 

"Quite well thank you Anathema." Aziraphale smiled, "Well, we'd best be off." 

As they began to walk away, Crowley winked at them, "Have fun young ones." 

Anathema blushed and hid behind the tree, standing beside Newton. 

Aziraphale gently slapped his arm once more, "You didn't need to do that." 

"No." Crowley agreed. "But you have to admit it is fun." 

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head, not bothering to quarrel about it, even though he doubted it would come to that. 

*

When they had finished their walk, they hadn't quite reach the gate before Crowley picked his angel off the floor and put him into his arms. 

"What are you doing?" Aziraphale yelped as he was lifted off the ground. 

"You've been yawning for the past 10 minutes." Crowley pointed out. "I noticed. So, let me carry you to bed and you catch a few winks." 

"Thank you." Aziraphale thanked as he yawned, covering his mouth. 

It was true, he really did feel quite tired. Exhausted really. Ah well, it wouldn't be long now. 


	5. Month Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is called to Heaven and Crowley is called to Hell. Neither really want to go.

"I cannot believe this!" Crowley growled loudly, throwing the scrunched up piece of paper at the wall. 

Aziraphale sighed and put a hand to his temple as he read the scroll in his hand, "Believe it." He muttered. "I have been summoned upstairs too."

Crowley spun around and spluttered, "What?" 

"I have been-"

"No, I know that." Crowley waved his hand. "You don't really think that you're going?" 

Aziraphale shrugged, "It's not as though I can't just go." 

Crowley approached Aziraphale's side and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "The baby could come any moment." 

"I know." Aziraphale agreed, rubbing his head. 

"I can't not go either" Crowley sighed, gripping the angel's shoulder. "Actually, in a way, this is good." 

"How?" Aziraphale asked, glancing over to him. 

"Well," Crowley began. "We both have to go to the same place, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Obviously I can drive us and we just wait for the other." Crowley suggested. 

"Isn't that what we usually do though?" Aziraphale pointed out. 

Crowley nodded, grinning. "Just doing what we usually do." 

Aziraphale rubbed his large, rounded stomach, sighing slightly. "Well then." 

Crowley pushed himself off the bed and headed out of the room, into the kitchen. He boiled the kettle and made his heavily pregnant husband a cup of tea. He knew that the angel would be in labour soon, they were almost at the end of the duration of the angel's pregnancy and their child should be with them soon. 

*

They hardly talked as they drove to the building that they would enter to venture up/down to their head offices. Crowley kept glancing to his side, noticing that Aziraphale was gazing out of the window for the duration. Queen was playing quietly as they drove and when they finally reached their destination, Crowley parked the Bentley in front, pretty much in front of the main entrance. 

"You're going to be okay, yeah?" Crowley asked as he watched Aziraphale clamber out of the car. 

Aziraphale nodded as he walked around to reach Crowley's side. "Yes but do you think that they know about us? About the face swap and that I'm carrying a hybrid of an angel and a demon?"

Crowley paused, staring at him as he saw the angel panic slightly. He put his hands on Aziraphale's cheeks and smiled softly, "Don't fret. It won't be for long and they won't know, but if they do then we'll be fine. I'll come straight to you." 

"You can't" Aziraphale pointed out. "You'll burn if you come to Heaven." 

Crowley nodded in realization, "Well, I'll wait down by the escalator."

"I think they might notice." Aziraphale said, looking down to his stomach. Crowley smiled and placed a hand on the skin, he could feel the baby kick against his lover's skin."  

"Ah well," Crowley sighed, "it'll be fine. I'm sure of it." 

Aziraphale bit his lip but nodded. "I'll meet you afterwards."  
"Good luck." 

*

As Crowley went down to Hell, he swallowed hard. He was scared or nervous about his own well-being but he wasn't entirely sure why he had been summoned but he probably had no choice but to go to the meeting anyway. He gagged at the vile smell that reached his nostrils. One thing about Hell that he was glad to be away from was the disgusting smell, and the sound too. Smell of rotting flesh and the sound of those tortured souls. 

"Crowley." 

Crowley turned around to see Hastur standing there, gormless as ever. 

"Hello." Crowley waved, "Ah, Hastur, been a while hasn't it?" 

Hastur glared at him. "You're late." 

"Erm, no I'm not." Crowley scowled at him. "Where is everyone anyway?" 

Hastur pointed down the hallway, Crowley nodded and sauntered down it, trying to be as quick as possible. He wanted this meeting to be over with as quick as possible. He groaned in frustration and annoyance. Aziraphale, when he was disguised as him, told them to leave him the hell alone and they hadn't so... Crowley was pissed to say the least. 

He entered the courtroom and saw Beelzebub sitting in the throne, flies around her face. 

"Good to see you." Crowley lied. 

Beelzebub glanced over to the chair in the centre of the room and Crowley sighed as he sat down in it. He rubbed the ash of his trousers and slumped down.   
"Why have I been called here?" Crowley demanded. "I told you that I wanted to be left alone." 

"We understand that Demon Crowley," Beelzebub sighed, rubbing her temple, "however we have intel that may mean our extinction."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Oh, do tell." 

"A child, a hybrid of sorts, that will bring the end to us all." 

Crowley nodded, pouting, "A hybrid? What, like the Antichrist?" 

"No." 

"What then?" Crowley asked, hearing the growing noises of the other demons surrounding them. He could feel his hands tremble slighting in his lap, biting the inside of his cheek. "What is this hybrid?" 

Beelzebub straightened up in the throne and bent forward, "We know that one half is angel but we are not sure of the other." 

Crowley sighed in relief, earning himself a suspicious look. He cleared his throat and sat up, also moving forward. "Well then, what do you expect me to do about this if we don't know what the other half of the child's genealogy is?" 

"Find out obviously." 

Crowley cracked his knuckles, "Why me? I told you that I wanted to be left alone." 

"We understand that." said Beelzebub, "You just happen to be good at this."

Crowley scoffed, "Really! Ah, well I suppose that the Antichrist doesn't count. Or do you remember that I spent 11 years watching over THE WRONG CHILD?!" 

The demons behind him flinched as Crowley screamed at Beelzebub. He teeth gritted and steam coming of him in his anger. He stood to his feet, glaring at the demons around him. 

"You best go finding someone else for this job." Crowley whispered harshly as he turned to leave. 

"What about your friend?" 

 Crowley's steps paused and he looked up, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Isn't your friend an angel?" 

Crowley spun around, pointing a finger at her, "What does he have to do with this?" 

"Nothing." She gulped. "Forget I said anything." 

"Good." Crowley spat at her. "If this is to be our end... go out with style." 

Crowley turned away and stepped towards the exit, leaving the carnage behind him, he walked away with only one thing on his mind and that was his husband and if the child that the demons talked about was theirs. 

* 

"Ah, Aziraphale." Gabriel welcomed him with open arms. 

Aziraphale sunk into himself as he approached them, one hand on his stomach.   
Gabriel laughed happily, his hands coming together, "Well, well, didn't think I'd see this." 

Aziraphale groaned in annoyance, "Why did you call me here?" 

"We just wanted to see that the rumors were true." Gabriel said, putting an arm around the smaller angel. "We heard that one of our own was with child but we never expected it to be you." 

"Well, it is." 

"With the demon I suppose?" Michael muttered accusingly. 

Aziraphale bit his lip, feeling a sudden pain in his stomach, he shrugged it off though. He didn't answer Gabriel but then again he didn't need to. 

"Maybe this is bad, you know, slightly unholy," Gabriel muttered, "but think about how powerful your child would be. An angel and a demon, that's like double the power." 

"What are you talking about?" Aziraphale asked, feeling protective of his child. "What are you trying to imply?" 

"You don't think that you can raise the child on Earth?" Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrow. "Don't be foolish, Aziraphale"

"I'm not." 

Gabriel put a hand on Aziraphale's stomach, "The child belongs here." 

Aziraphale pulled away, "No." He shuddered, "My child belongs with me." 

Gabriel laughed condescendingly, "Don't be foolish," he repeated. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened, this was why he was summoned. He stepped back from Gabriel but could feel Michael's presence behind him. Aziraphale could feel the child move inside him and he groaned. He didn't know what to do. Crowley couldn't come up here, he had to get away. Opening his wings, he batted the elder angels away and darted for the exit. He could hear Gabriel and Michael yell for him but he didn't want to listen, he had to get away. 

*

Crowley stood at the bottom of the escalator, fiddling with his glasses but with his eyes closed in case of on comers, though he doubted anyone would come near him. He sighed, the words that were said to him were embedded in his head, he wasn't quite sure what to do about that. 

Turning his head, he could hear someone in the distance. He opened his eyes and put his glasses back on, he looked up to the escalator and could see Aziraphale... with his wings open. 

"Aziraphale?" He muttered under his breath. 

He broke into a run and ran to the bottom of the steps, catching Aziraphale into his arms as he crashed into them, breathing heavily. Crowley hissed slightly as Aziraphale's nails stabbed into his shoulder. 

"Angel, what is it?" 

Aziraphale gasped in pain and clasped at his stomach, "The child... they want it." 

"So do mine." He gasped in shock. "Did they hurt you?" 

Aziraphale shook his head and sunk into the demon's arms, his wings climbing back into his back. Crowley looked down to the floor and saw a puddle on the ground and as he looked up his eyes widened. Aziraphale gasped again, his stomach hardening. 

"Crowley... the baby! I think- It's coming...." 

Crowley didn't have to be told twice, he helped Aziraphale up and put his arm around him and walked him to the car and this was one of the only times that he was afraid, though he wouldn't even admit that. 


	6. Special Delivery

"Perhaps you ought to slow down." Aziraphale breathed out, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the seat belt. 

Crowley, of course, did not slow down but actually sped up. He knew that something was going to happen, call it instinct, or intuition... he had no idea but what he knew right then was that they needed to get home. 

Aziraphale breathed deeply through his nose and closed his eyes for a moment, his jaw locking as he breathed through the growing pain. Crowley glanced over a couple of times and could see the growing wet stain between his spouse's legs. 

"You're going to be fine, angel, we'll get home in time." 

Aziraphale shook his head, "Don't- Don't give me hope. I don't think that we will."

"Why?" Crowley asked, bolting down the road. "I promise that nothing will happen." 

"They'll take our child." Aziraphale gritted. "You know that they will." 

"Not on my watch." Crowley shook his head.  He patted Aziraphale's knee. "I'm going to call Anathema and let her know we're on the way." 

*

About 20 minutes later, Crowley swore harshly, slamming his hand on the honk as they got stuck in traffic. "Shit, shit, shit!!" He screamed into the wheel. 

Aziraphale slumped down in his seat, releasing a moan from deep within his chest. Crowley turned to him and took his hand, he could feel the bones crush but said nothing nor did he flinch. 

"Breathe through the pain, angel," he instructed, "we're going to get there." 

Aziraphale breathed deeply through his mouth and held on tightly to the demon's hand, he gasped as he heard the bones snap. Crowley winced and let go, waving his broken hand in front. 

"It's alright," he reassured. "Nothing a little miracle can't handle." 

"I'm so sorry," Aziraphale cried, "this hurts, a lot, how do humans cope with it?" 

Crowley shrugged, "I think that humanity is a lot stronger than we think, even though they screw up half the time." Crowley laughed under his breath, finally driving forward as the traffic began to move. 

"You have to admit though," Aziraphale cleared his throat, "there is grace in their failings." 

"I am glad that the apocalypse didn't happen." Crowley sighed, flexing his now fixed hand.  

"As am I." Aziraphale sighed as the contraction ended, wiping his forehead. "How far away are we?" 

"Not far." Crowley articulated as he looked through the window. 

Crowley softly smiled, turning his yellow eyes back to the road. He didn't know how to comfort Aziraphale and didn't want to say the wrong thing and make the whole situation worse. 

*

Aziraphale slammed his head against the leather of the seat and keened over, "Crowley...I need to push!" 

Crowley's eyes widened but he kept driving, they were down the road by Anathema and Newton's house, almost home. 

"Crowley, pull over, please, it's-" He cut himself of which a large, loud groan. 

Crowley nodded and parked against the side of the road, he could see the witch's house, but he didn't want to leave Aziraphale. "Hold on." 

Aziraphale nodded, clenching his eyes shut. 

Crowley got out of the car and ran over to the other side, opening the passenger side he crouched beside the laboring angel, he took the seat belt off him and pulled his trousers down. Aziraphale was in too much pain to object and simply parted his legs, gripping the side of the seat. Crowley moved his seat back to make more room. 

Aziraphale gritted his teeth, tears spilling from his eyes. Crowley grimaced to himself, it was obvious that Aziraphale was pushing now but luckily for them, Crowley had a good idea of what to do. 

"Do you even know what you're doing!?" Aziraphale cried out. 

Crowley nodded once, eyes fall of concentration. "Well, I may have read a book." 

"You don't read." 

Crowley smirked, "Nope, but I wanted to be prepared." 

Aziraphale laughed slightly under his breath and opened his eyes slightly to see his husband crouching on the ground, looking between the angel's parted legs, he smiled at the small little head that was beginning to make itself known. 

"I can see the head," Crowley looked up to him. 

Aziraphale nodded but soon got caught up in the next contraction, beginning to push once more, groaning lowly. 

"Mr. Crowley?" 

Crowley turned his head to see Adam, Wensley, Pepper and Brian standing in front of the car with their bikes. 

"Erm, hello." Crowley awkwardly grinned, "Erm, Adam? Can you go and find Anathema and bring her here?"

Adam nodded as Aziraphale cried out once more, lying against the back of the seat. 

"We'll go!" Pepper called, taking lead of the Them. "Come on you lot!" 

The boys followed her back down the path just as Crowley miracled a blanket, "You're doing great." 

Aziraphale didn't answer as his jaw locked and he pushed once more, screaming slightly at the burning pain as the widest part of the head come out of him. Crowley used his spare hand to hold Aziraphale's, hoping to not get his hand broken again. He smiled encouragingly as Aziraphale pushed their baby out. 

 


	7. Baby

Crowley held the towel around the head as it popped out, keeping himself composed and calm to keep control of the situation. He ensured that the chord wasn't around the baby's neck and supported it as it came out. 

"Come on, angel, push!" He gently commanded. 

Aziraphale shook his head, completely exhausted, tears streaming down his face. "I-I can't..." 

Crowley looked up, his heart almost breaking at the agony that was drawn on his husband's face. "Yes, you can. Come on, Aziraphale, one more!" 

Aziraphale curled forward, holding his stomach as he pushed, feeling the baby's shoulders turn and grind as they tore out. His screaming filled the car as the baby's shoulders came out, Crowley took a hold and managed to pull the baby free, wrapping the towel around it straight away. 

Aziraphale slumped back, panting heavily as he felt the pressure between his legs left him. He looked down and frowned. "Crowley?" 

Crowley swore silently as he tried to get the baby to cry, patting the back and flicking the little feet. He sighed in relief as the baby cried, wailing loudly. Aziraphale beamed as the little baby cried it's lungs out. 

Crowley smiled down, wrapping the baby up to keep the cold away, "It's a girl, we have a daughter, angel." 

Aziraphale smiled as a lone tear of happiness fell down his cheek. "A girl..." 

Crowley miracled the baby and Aziraphale clean as soon as the placenta was delivered. He wrapped the baby in a large, fluffy blanket. Aziraphale sat up in the seat and held his arms out, Crowley passed their daughter into his waiting arms, kneeling by his side for a moment, stroking the baby's cheek. 

He smiled softly, "So, this is the child that will kill us all?" He laughed silently, "I highly doubt that."

Aziraphale held the little girl in his arms, smiling at her and then at the demon. Crowley held his head and kissed his forehead, "You did well." 

"You too." He whispered. 

Crowley kissed his daughter's cheek and she ceased to cry and fell asleep in the angel's arms. 

"Crowley!" 

Crowley and Aziraphale turned their heads to see Anathema and the Them running back down the path. She slid to the car but gasped as she saw the baby in Aziraphale's arms. 

"It's here?" She asked. 

Crowley nodded, "And where the hell have you been?" 

*

After Anathema checked over the angel-demon baby, Crowley took his husband and daughter back to their cottage. Aziraphale was, to say the least, exhausted so Crowley didn't even hesitate to carry him in and to their bedroom. Aziraphale was asleep before he even hit the pillows. Crowley smirked softly, threw a blanket over him and carried his daughter in his arms to the rocking chair in the corner of their room. The nursery wasn't quite ready yet, Crowley had got help from the Them, Madam Tracy and Newton. 

He glanced one last time to the sleeping angel before turning his gaze back to his little girl. He didn't ever think that he would be a father but that was because angels and demons didn't tend to have children, partly because of the risk of Nephilims and the fact that there hadn't been a relationship between an angel and a demon before now. 

The baby cooed in her sleep, Crowley rocked her gently and hummed a gentle tune, not the one that he sang to Warlock when he was in disguise. He chuckled under his breath as the baby yawned in her sleep. They would name her together when Aziraphale was awake again but until then, Crowley rocked his arms, ensuring that she slept well. 

*

"Sleep well?" Crowley asked when Aziraphale woke up. 

Aziraphale yawned, put a hand over him mouth and smiled. "Sore but alright. Where is- Oh!" 

Crowley got up from the chair and passed the baby over to the angel. "Here you go." 

Aziraphale fawned over their daughter, using a finger to stroke her tender, chubby cheek. "She's beautiful," he awed. 

"That she is," Crowley hummed in agreement, kissing Aziraphale's temple. "She needs a name." 

"Yes, she does, but I'm not sure. What do you think?" 

 Crowley smirked, "I was thinking Mara. It means 'eternally beautiful' in Greek." 

"I like that." Aziraphale's lit up, "What about Paloma for the middle name? It means 'dove'." 

"Hmm, Mara Paloma?" Crowley pondered, "You like that?" He asked the baby. "It's quite a name." 

"Quite fitting." Aziraphale kissed her forehead, "Now we just have to think of what to do about the head offices..." 


	8. Mara Paloma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel and the demon discuss what to do now that their daughter has been born

"As far as they are aware," Crowley said, sitting beside his husband, "our child has not been born yet but it is our child, we need to be cautious." 

"Agreed." Aziraphale said as he cradled Mara in his arms. 

"We'll be fine, we all will." Crowley reasurred him softly, "I'll protect you both." 

"As will I." Aziraphale said, kissing Crowley's cheek and stroking Mara's cheek. "Is the nursery finished yet?" 

"Mostly, I just need to do one more thing and then it's done." Crowley said, seeming very pleased with himself. 

Aziraphale chuckled softly at the demon and leant his head against his shoulder. "Do you think she'll have wings?" 

"Perhaps, I wouldn't be surprised." 

*

The nursery was almost done, and when Aziraphale fell asleep with their daughter in his arms, Crowley slithered away and when to Mara's bedroom, just to put the one last thing in it. A mobile that he had made specially for his baby girl, he put it over the crib and watched as it swayed gently. Made from the finest crystals, stones and gems, but it looked refined and simple, nothing to over-the-top. 

The walls were pale colours, blue, green and yellow and a light splashing of pale pink, the floor was covered in green carpeting that looked like grass and the ceiling looked like a day sky but when the room was dark there were little stars that would light up so that Mara wasn't always covered in darkness. 

The crib was placed in the centre of the back wall, with little curtains that could be closed to give the little one some privacy as she slept. A little gingham blanket was on the mattress of the crib and there was an abundance of teddies and plushies in the corner of the room as well as a changing table and wardrobe filled with clothes that they had both picked out but it was quite clear which clothes Crowley picked and which ones Aziraphale picked. 

Crowley could hear a soft gasp from behind him, he turned around and smiled as Aziraphale walked in with Mara in his arms. 

"Oh, Crowley..." Aziraphale awed. "This is- Oh wow." 

Crowley stepped forward and put and arm around him, "What do you think?" He whispered. 

"I don't know what to say, it's beautiful in here." 

"Well," Crowley smirked, "you know that I have a knack for this type of thing." 

"I'll have to thank everyone else." 

"Of course." Crowley nodded. 

Aziraphale walked around for a moment, Mara fast asleep in her blanket. He passed her over to the demon and took a walk around the nursery, he placed his hand on the walls, looking at the crib and the curtains, looking down to the floor. 

"You truly have down a magnificent job with this, Crowley. You all have." 

"It was for my daughter so," Crowley paused, stroking her cheek as she slept, "Demon or angel, I'll love her just the same, just as much as you... my angel." 

Aziraphale smiled, kissing Crowley's cheek. "You know, you deserve a reward for your endeavors ."

Crowley winked, "I love the sound of that." 

Aziraphale took back Mara, "Well, I suppose you can sleep in your new little bed, my dear." 

Crowley leant against the doorway, watching the beautiful scene before him, "Play the mobile, love." 

Aziraphale smiled at him, impressed with the art above the crib, he turned it up and listened to the music play. Mara cooed in her sleep, her bottom lip moving up and down. Aziraphale kissed her head, then left to be by Crowley's side. 


	9. News to Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno Reverse

_2 years later..._

 

Aziraphale was preparing breakfast in the kitchen as he usually did on a Sunday morning. The food was sizzling away when Mara toddled into the room. The little hybrid toddler tugged her papa's trousers, trying to grab his attention. Aziraphale glanced down to her with a smile. 

"What is it, little one?" He asked her in a soft voice. 

"Where's Daddy?" Mara asked in her little voice. 

Over the two years of her life, it was fairly obvious that, although she loved both of her parents equally, she had a rather close attachment to her demon father. This did not surprise Aziraphale in the least. Crowley loved his daughter and it was just as apparent that he had a great attachment with little Mara. 

Mara had the same ginger hair as the demon but had Aziraphale's eyes. Her ginger locks reached the middle of her back which she always wore down with little flowers embedded in it, she did indeed have a pair of wings, the shade of light brown. 

"Isn't he in the garden?" Aziraphale asked her. 

Mara shook her head, tearing up slightly. Aziraphale turned the stove off and crouched down to her level, brushing the stray hairs out of her face, revealing her rosy cheeks. 

"I'm sure that he's around somewhere." He reassured her. 

 

Then, at that precise moment, Crowley entered the kitchen, hand on his stomach and his face full of discomfort. His eyes were closed for a moment and he breathed out, almost trying to calm himself. He sat down at the table and rubbed he sweat off of his forehead. He looked awful, this was strange to Aziraphale as angels and demons did not get ill. Mara didn't notice the difference in Crowley but his husband did. Aziraphale sat Mara down in her high chair at the table and gently gripped Crowley's shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern laced within his voice. 

Crowley nodded but Aziraphale was not convinced. He glanced over to Mara, Crowley smiled and brushed her hair with his long fingers. 

"And how are you, my little princess?" 

"Good Daddy!" Mara's eyes lit up as he answered him. 

Crowley chuckled and took the coffee that Aziraphale had made for him. He took a sip. Grimacing at the taste, Crowley grew confused as it tasted the same as it usually did. He shrugged it off and placed it to the side. 

 

Since Mara was born, neither the Angels of Heaven nor the Demons of Hell had bothered them in their little cottage at the edge of Tadfield. This did confuse both Aziraphale and Crowley, but at least their daughter was safe. 

 

During the rest of their meal, Aziraphale grew concerned and worried for his demon husband as he barely said two words throughout the whole duration, Crowley's face grew paler and his forehead creased from further discomfort. Crowley could feel his stomach churn but he did not know why he was feeling so off. He rubbed his stomach to try an alleviate the nauseating feeling. In the back of his skull, Crowley could feel a wave, nay, a slice of dizziness carve into him. 

He stood up from his seat and attempted to walk to the hallway but he paused and gripped the chair. Aziraphale stood up, trying to see what was wrong with him. 

"Crowley, are you-"

He didn't even get to finish his question before Crowley collapsed to the floor, his eyes fluttered close, rolling to the back of his head. 

"Daddy?!" Mara yelped, trying to get out of her chair. 

Aziraphale dropped to the floor beside the unconscious demon. He tried to call out his name but nothing could stir him, Crowley wasn't waking up. 

*

When Crowley did wake up again, he was laid in bed. He opened his eyes to the bright room and glanced around, looking around for Aziraphale who was sat on a chair beside the bed. 

"How do you feel?" The angel asked. 

"Spectacular." Crowley replied, slightly groggily. "What happened?" 

"You passed out." 

Crowley nodded, "Right." 

"I'm presuming that you don't know why." Aziraphale stated which Crowley nodded so the angel elaborated. "Well, Anathema believes that you are with child." 

Crowley scoffed, "Isn't that your job? She's wrong, it must be something else, I can't be pregnant."

Aziraphale bit his lip, he put a hand on Crowley's stomach, closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. Crowley raised an eyebrow in bewilderment and the room was silent for a moment. Neither the angel or the demon said a word then a sound of a heartbeat grew in the room. Crowley's jaw locked and his eyes widened. It was true, he was pregnant. He then said the same thing as he said two years ago when he found out that Aziraphale was pregnant with Mara. 

 

"Well, shit." 

*

Aziraphale bit his lip as he watched Mara play in the garden with Adam, Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale. Crowley sort of bolted after finding out, in a state of panic. He must have gone for a drive to clear his head as his beloved Bentley wasn't in the driveway. He didn't know when Crowley would come back, he just prayed that he was okay. 

 

Crowley wasn't okay. 

 

He wasn't. He didn't want to say he was when he wasn't, he didn't want to lie about being okay. His hands gripped the steering wheel, Queen playing loudly to drown out his thoughts. He needed to be alone, just for a moment Crowley wasn't the sort of person to panic, but he was right then. He had every right to panic but it was stupid. They already had a child. It was going to be different this time though. He was going to be carrying the baby, not Aziraphale. As much as he loved his angel, he wasn't him. He wasn't as careful and he wasn't as cautious about his wellbeing, it was one of the reasons why he drunk so much, which obviously he couldn't do now. 

He was pregnant after all. 

God, that was a weird thing to come out his mouth. 

He could not fuck this up. He would hate himself if anything happened to his baby, which would take some time to get his head around. 

"Shit." He muttered under his breath as he pulled to the side of the road. 

"You'll be fine." Freddie's voice came through the radio. "You have the best angel by your side." 

"I suppose you're right." Crowley sighed, putting his head in his hands, massaging his temples. 

"What are you going to do now, darling?" 

Crowley bit the inside of his cheek, "Go home I think." 

*

"Daddy!"   
  


Aziraphale looked up and smiled as he saw Crowley get out of the car. Mara ran up to her demon father, Crowley caught her and lifted her into the air and then attaching her to his hip. 

"Are you alright?" Aziraphale asked him softly. 

Crowley nodded, tucking Mara's head underneath his chin and putting an arm around Aziraphale. 

"I will be." Crowley smiled. "I've got you two." 


	10. Month One part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds out how difficult pregnancy can be.

Aziraphale woke up one morning during the first month of Crowley's pregnancy to find the demon's place on the bed vacant with the duvet tossed over to the side. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling his side of the duvet over. He walked out of their bedroom and could hear commotion coming from the bathroom as he slid down the hallway. Opening the door to the bathroom, he found Crowley hunched over the side of the toilet, heaving the contents of his stomach out into the porcelain bowl. He said nothing but crouched beside the demon and rubbed circles into his back as Crowley gripped the edge of the toilet bowl as he continued to throw up, he gasped as he finished. 

Breathing heavily, Crowley slumped against the side of the bath, he knees drawn up to his chest. 

"... well, that was... terrible..." 

Aziraphale smiled sweetly, "I understand." 

"You didn't moan half as much as I have done already." Crowley remarked as he rubbed the side of his mouth with his black sleeve. "How did you cope with this, angel?" 

"Same as you, but you seem to have to worse than I did." Aziraphale said as he brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

Crowley playfully glared at him, he put a hand over his mouth before turning back to the toilet, further throwing up into the toilet. 

*

Mara was playing in her bedroom when her parents walked inside, her eyes lit up as she saw the angel and the demon enter and sit down on her bed. She climbed onto the duvet and sat between them. Crowley kissed her head whilst Aziraphale kissed her cheek. Mara giggled and hugged them both. 

"Mara, dearest, we have to talk with you." Aziraphale told her softly. 

Mara raised an eyebrow in confusion whilst Crowley cleared his throat, he looked at Aziraphale and nodded, not knowing what to say but hoping that his husband knew. Luckily for him, Aziraphale took control of the situation. 

"Mara, how would you feel about having a sibling?" 

Mara pondered for a moment, which caused Crowley to worry, but then she nodded excitedly. "I really want a sister, Papa!" 

"A sister huh?" Aziraphale asked.   
Crowley smiled softly at her and put an arm around his little frame, "Well, princess, you will be having a sibling." 

"I will?" She asked, eyes wide with fascination. 

Crowley nodded. "Yes." He smiled, putting a hand on his stomach. Mara was not a stupid child and happened to know where babies were kept before they were born due to Anathema expecting a child of her own with her husband, Newton. Mara climbed over to Crowley and put her head against his stomach. Aziraphale smiled brightly at his daughter and her deep interest in her younger sibling. 

"I'll be the best sister ever!" Mara giggled. Crowley kissed her head and smiled to her. 

"I know that you will." 

*

Crowley was planting in the garden when Aziraphale had put Mara down for a nap. Aziraphale wandered outside and stood by the doorway with a cup of tea in his hands. He smiled to himself as he heard Crowley quietly talk to the flowers in the ground. 

"I know that you're standing there, angel." Crowley said, not even turning around.   
Aziraphale chuckled and walked down to him, looking at the beautiful flowers that his husband had planted, "They're looking quite fine, my dear." 

"You think so?" Crowley asked, putting his gardening tools away. 

Aziraphale nodded, holding his hand up as he helped Crowley to his feet. Crowley closed his eyes for a moment, hand on his stomach. 

"You alright, dear?" 

Crowley nodded, shrugging off the feeling of dizziness. "Yeah, erm, tea?" 

"Of course." Aziraphale smiled. 

They walked back inside and relaxed for the rest of the afternoon, well Crowley tried to relax but it was a hard thing to do with the increasing feeling of nausea and dizziness.  


	11. Month Two part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of demons are spying on Crowley, Aziraphale is not too happy about that

Crowley was sitting in the woods, watching the children play. He smiled at the scene that lay before him. Mara was playing with Adam, Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale. She was giggling as she was being chased by Adam. Crowley watched, fiddling with his Valentino glasses. He was watching the children whilst Aziraphale was tending to business in the village with Deidre Young. He had no idea what they were discussing but it gave Crowley time to relax in the gentle breeze. He had grown quite a bump where the baby moved around inside him, if the baby moved around too much it would case Crowley to feel dizzy but luckily he grew herbs that could counteract the symptoms. 

"Daddy!"   
Crowley looked up and smiled as his toddler waved to him, giggling with her older friends. The Them were all about thirteen now but they loved to play with the hybrid toddler, especially when she was trying to use her wings. Crowley didn't see any problem with her using her wings around these particular children, or with Anathema, Newton and Deirdre but she had to hide what she truly was from the unsuspecting mortal beings. 

"Mr. Crowley?" Adam approached him. The Antichrist sat down on the grass beside the demon. 

"Yes, Adam." Crowley greeted him as he sat, a hand on his stomach. 

Adam bit his lip and looked into the woods in front of him, "Were you the one that brought me here?" 

Crowley paused but nodded. "I was." 

"How come you were picked?" Adam asked. 

Crowley smiled softly, "I wasn't the average demon, still am not now, I believe that was why I was given the task of delivering you. How did you know that?" 

Adam fumbled with his boot laces, "I keep having dreams about it, and the apocalypse." 

"You stopped it Adam." Crowley reasurred him. 

"I know," Adam sighed, "And it's been 2 years since but I can't stop thinking about it." 

*

Aziraphale was wandering back into the woods when he saw a pair of hooded figures hiding behind the trees. He knew what they were before he even saw their faces. Demons. But not the ones that he liked. There was only one demon that he liked and he could hear the sound of him laughing through the trees. He stepped forward silently and could hear the demons chatter. 

"That's him right?" One of them asked. 

"Yes." The other replied. 

"Do we shoot him now?" 

Aziraphale held out his hand, "No." He said just loud enough for them to hear. 

The pair jumped at his voice and dropped into defensive positions. 

"Angel!" The first shouted whilst the second snarled. 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes and held his finger towards them, "Now, pray tell, what are you two doing up top?" 

"You two... are in serious trouble." 

"Yeah!" They cackled together, Aziraphale sighed and approached them cautiously, eyeing their weapons on the floor. 

"How did you plan to use these?" The angel asked. 

"We must stop the apocalypse." They said. 

"Kill the child!" They screamed. 

Aziraphale breathed in sharply and snapped his fingers. The demons fell to the ground and discorporated instantly. Aziraphale dusted himself down and crouched below, he snapped his fingers again and the weapons ceased to exist. 

They were here to kill his husband and child. Perhaps it wasn't Mara who was supposed to kill them all, but their second child. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head, he would have to inform Crowley of this predicament. 

*

"Papa!" Mara ran up to her angel father as he came through the trees to where they were playing. Aziraphale lifted her up and hugged her as she greeted them. He placed her back down after kissing her head and she ran off to play with the children for the rest of the afternoon. Aziraphale sat down on the grass beside Crowley and kissed his cheek. 

"Angel..." Crowley whispered in pleasure as he leant his head against the angel's shoulder, "I missed you." 

"I wasn't gone for long dear." 

"I know." Crowley sighed. 

"We must talk, my dear." Aziraphale told him sadly. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong?" 

Aziraphale moved closer to him so that the children did not hear, he told Crowley about his brief but vital interception with the pair of demons and the consideration that the child that Crowley was carrying right then would be the one to end the world. 

 

For one of the rare occasions, Crowley shed a tear and Aziraphale did not know what to say. 


	12. Month Three part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is summoned to Heaven, Crowley tries to keep calm.

"I don't have to go." Aziraphale whispered to him as he held the demon's face, he was acting softly and gently with him. 

Crowley shook his head, "You may need to, angel. You may not have a choice in the matter." 

Aziraphale fumbled with the scroll that he had received from Gabriel much to Crowley's displeasure. It seemed as though the Almighty wanted a word with him. 

"Aren't you in the least bit concerned though?" Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley rubbed circles into his enlarged stomach, "No, I am concerned but I think that it would be a lot worse if you didn't go." 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" Crowley waved him off, "I'll be fine." 

Aziraphale bit his lip. He crouched down and kissed Crowley's stomach, he smiled as the baby kicked him in response. 

"Well, if anything is wrong-"

"I'll pray." Crowley reasurred him, gagging at the whole concept. 

Aziraphale glanced around the living room, "Where's Mara?" 

"Napping." Crowley told him, gesturing down the hallway with his head. 

Aziraphale nodded, standing to his feet. "I won't be long." 

Crowley pecked his cheek and saw him through the door. "Watch your back, angel." 

"You too, dearest." 

*

Crowley watched as Aziraphale opened his wings and took off. He smiled sadly and retreated back into the cottage. He took a seat in the living room and clicked his fingers, turning on the stereo. He sighed as Queen played quietly in the background. He winced at a sudden sharp pain in his stomach but he had been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the past week and he wasn't due for a fortnight, Crowley shrugged it off and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling tired rather abruptly, he wanted to sleep for a moment before Mara woke up from her sleep. 

*

Aziraphale groaned at the music as he reached Heaven's gates. He entered and rolled his eyes at the Sound of Music as it played in the background as he walked along the white tiles. 

"Aziraphale." 

Said angel, cleared his throat at her voice and bowed before the Almighty. 

"I suppose you are wondering why I requested your presence." 

Aziraphale nodded at her statement. "I am rather." 

"Your child." She said. "The one that the demon Crowley carries..."

Aziraphale bit his lip in anticipation at what She was going to say. 

"...is supposed to bring the end to us all." 

Aziraphale bit his lip further, not wanting to lash out, trying to remain calm as he listened to Her. 

"I don't believe that she will." 

'She?' Aziraphale thought to himself, they were going to have another daughter, he smiled, then he realized what She had just said. 

"You don't?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"No." She said. "After all, the Antichrist was supposed to start the war between the Angels and the Demons and he didn't. I don't see why your child would not have the same outcome, especially when you consider who her parents are." 

"You're not angry, Lord?" 

"No." She said again. 

*

Crowley groaned as someone knocked on the door. He clambered to his feet and waddled down to the front door, he turned the door handle and saw Adam standing there, on his own except for Dog of course. 

"Adam?" Crowley inquired, "Is everything alright?" 

Adam nodded, "Yeah, erm, I have a question." 

"Go on." Crowley said, his curiosity sparked. "What is your question?" 

Adam exhaled slowly, "Is the Devil really my father?" 

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Would you consider him to be?" 

Adam shook his head, "No. My dad is my dad." 

"Precisely," Crowley smiled, "So, why were you worried?" Crowley asked as he leant again the doorway. 

Adam shrugged, twiddling his feet. "I had another dream last night." 

"Well, if you ever worry about anything-"

"Daddy?" 

Crowley and Adam turned to see Mara toddling down the hallway. Her eyes lit up as she saw the thirteen year old standing at the front door. 

"Addy!" She giggled, racing over. She wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back. 

"Hello, Mara." 

Crowley glanced down and smiled, "Do you want to play with Adam, princess?" 

Mara nodded excitedly, Adam didn't mind and took her hand. They went into the garden with Dog and played for a little bit. Crowley wandered after them and sat on the bench at the top of the garden, rubbing his stomach. 

*

About half an hour had passed when Crowley clasped at his stomach, groaning lowly. Adam shot up and looked concerned. 

"Mr Crowley?" He asked. "Are you alright?" 

Crowley shook his head and gasped as water gushed out from him. "Erm, Adam... do you mind grabbing your mother?" 

Adam shook his head and clambered to his feet, running out of the garden and up the street. Crowley stayed on the bench, curled forward, eyes clenched shut as he gripped the bench underneath him. Mara ran over to him worriedly. 

"Daddy? Are you okay?" 

Crowley nodded, "Just fine darling." He gritted out, then breathed deeply as the pain passed. "You're going to be a big sister today."


	13. Second Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's in labour and Aziraphale isn't there.

Deidre Young had ran to the house after Adam had ran into their own home saying that Crowley was having the baby. Arthur spluttered on his drink whereas Deidre bolted straight from her chair. 

"Come on Mum!" Adam yelled as he ran back to the little cottage with his mother in tow. 

"Coming!" Deidre panted. 

*

Crowley, on the other hand, was sitting against the wall in the entryway to the house, clutching his stomach. He had calmly instructed Mara to go an play in her room, he tried to keep himself quiet to try and not alarm her. He gritted his teeth as the next contraction came, he put his hands together, repeating his husband's name, trying to grab his attention. 

"Crowley!" 

Crowley turned his head and winced, the front door opened to reveal Adam and Deidre Young. Deidre crouched by his side, he grabbed her hand. 

"Oh you poor thing," She brushed his hair from his eyes. "Adam, can you go and take Mara outside, go and play with your friends?" 

Adam nodded and ran down to Mara's bedroom, then taking her out to play. 

Crowley sighed and let go of her hand, "Thank you." 

"How are you?" She asked sweetly. 

"Erm, in pain." Crowley chuckled, he then hissed at another pain, curling around himself. 

Deidre gripped his shoulder and waited for the pain to pass, "Let's get you in bed."

Crowley nodded and tried to get up, Deidre grabbed his arm and helped him get to his feet. He gripped her arm painfully tight. 

"It's alright, just breathe." 

Crowley shut his eyes, screwed them close and breathed deeply. He sagged against her when the pain was over, revealing his yellow eyes. Deidre's own eyes widened, she knew of Crowley's true nature but had not seen his eyes before now. 

*

Back in Heaven, Aziraphale was still in conversation with God. 

"That is why, Aziraphale, your daughter shall be placed under my own protection."

Aziraphale nodded albeit confusedly, "Your Grace, are you certain?" 

"Yes."  
"Well-" Aziraphale suddenly heard Crowley's voice in the back of his head. "I am so sorry, Lord, but I have to leave right away!" 

"I know." God said. "Thank you for coming." 

Aziraphale nodded, bowing to her Majesty, and then bolted to the exit. 

*

Deidre helped Crowley into bed. He curled up on his side in a fetal position, curling around his bump, gripping the sheets below him in a vice-like grip. Deidre had ran to the bathroom to fetch the towels, and to collect something to cut the chord with, a wet rag also. 

She placed the things by the bed and grabbed the cloth, she placed it to Crowley's head. 

"That's not holy water is it?" 

"No." She smiled, placing the rag on his forehead as he groaned. "You're doing rather well." 

Crowley gritted his teeth, further curling into himself. "Shitshishit." He moaned very lowly, his knuckles trembling and turning to a violent shade of white. "They're coming closer together..." 

"Do you feel any pressure?" Deidre asked him, taking the rag and placing it to the side. 

He shook his head. He opened his eyes, Deidre saw how his pupils had dilated, she placed a hand on his stomach and felt the baby kick roughly. 

It was only about 10 minutes later when Crowley keened over, his moans and groans increasing in volume. He swore loudly and arched his back. "There's no break!" He gritted out. 

Deidre, helped him to sit up and pulled down his trousers, "Okay..." 

"The pressure, fuck! Do I push now?" 

She nodded, "Push when you're ready." 


	14. Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second baby is on the way

Crowley sat against the pillows of the bed, gripping the sheets underneath him, screwing his eyes shut. Deidre had situated herself in front of Crowley's open legs, holding the towel in her hands. She encouraged Crowley and helped him to remain calm, "You're doing great, just remember to breathing." 

"I am breathing." Crowley gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white. He had been pushing for the past hour and the baby hadn't even budged. "Something's wrong." Crowley cried out. 

Deidre bit his lip and palpitated Crowley's stomach, trying to see if the baby was okay. She could feel the baby kick but her eyes widened. "Oh God." She whispered, hoping that Crowley didn't hear... but of course he did.

"Is something wrong?" Crowley choked out. 

Deidre looked up and smiled softly to him, "I think that the baby is breech, that's why you haven't made any process." 

"Shit..." Crowley moaned, slumping into the pillows. 

Deidre had a good idea of what to do. "Okay, I know it hurts, but I need to move you." 

Crowley nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Deidre moved to him and helped him to move to the edge of the bed, he parted his legs as far as he could, gripping the edge of the mattress, screwing his eyes closed. 

"That was rough." Crowley groaned. He didn't push with the next contraction, he tried to calm himself but due to the increasing amounts of excruciating pain he was finding it harder to do. He wanted Aziraphale. He tried to pray for him in his mind, hoping that the angel would arrive soon. 

*

Aziraphale dropped to the ground just outside their garden. He folded his wings into his back, sighing as he did so. He rushed down the graveled path and he yelped as he heard a tremendous yell of pain. He gasped and sped up, running to the front door and then through it, closing it behind him. He could hear commotion coming from the bedroom. He ran down and his eyes widened at the sight before him. 

"Angel?!" Crowley shrieked, flailing his hand out. 

Aziraphale bolted to him, taking his hand right away into his own. 

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry for not being here." Aziraphale apologized to him, kissing his cheek. 

Crowley opened his eyes, glancing behind him. Aziraphale had climbed behind him, letting the demon fall against his chest. He could feel the heat come off him and knew that Crowley was in a great deal of agony. Guilt bloomed inside of the angel, he wished that he had been there for Crowley just like Crowley had been for him.   
"You're here now." Crowley choked out, tears streaming from his snake eyes. He cried out again, Aziraphale could feel Crowley tense up in his hold. Crowley held on tightly to Aziraphale's hands, almost crushing them. 

Deidre smiled at them and then gasped, "Okay, I see that the baby  _is_ breech." 

"What does that mean?" Crowley whispered to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale bit his lip, "It means that the baby is coming out backside first." 

"Oh great," Crowley gritted out, "Just my fucking luck." 

Aziraphale kissed his temple, brushing the ginger locks out of the way. 

"Small push." Deidre gently ordered. 

Crowley gave a little push, stopping when Deidre said to. Deidre put her fingers on the edges of the baby's bum, locking them in. Crowley's grip on Aziraphale's hands tightened as he hissed at the pain. 

Crowley pushed shortly again, crying further as Deidre managed to ease the legs out. Crowley felt sick to his stomach as he felt an immense pressure between his legs. Deidre had wrapped the towel around the baby's legs, letting them hang there for a moment. Crowley arched his back, tears staining his face. 

"You're doing beautifully." Aziraphale whispered to him, rubbing his knuckles. 

Deidre looked up, "You can push now, not too hard." 

Crowley nodded, sitting up and he pushed forth the baby's torso. "Damn it.... this hurts." 

Aziraphale gripped his shoulder, understanding completely. 

"How the hell did you manage to do this?" Crowley asked him, gripping his hands. 

"Same as you are." Aziraphale smiled to him. 

Deidre held the baby as she came out, "One more push!" 

Crowley sat up and screamed as he expelled the rest of the baby, collapsing against Crowley when the baby tumbled out. Deidre wrapped the baby up in the fluffy towel, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and cleaned the baby and his husband, smiling as his daughter let out her first cries. 

"It's a girl." Aziraphale whispered to Crowley, sighing as Crowley loosened his grip on him. Crowley looked down and saw the baby wriggle in Deidre's arms and she was about to pass her to him. 

"She's a beauty." She smiled to them. 

Crowley took a hold of her, forming his arms into a cradle, "That she is." 

Aziraphale smiled, stroking her chubby cheek as she stopped crying when she was put into Crowley's arms. 

"Look at what we made." Crowley whispered. "She's beautiful." 


	15. Adina Carmel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale name their new daughter

After cleaning up and making sure that their new daughter was alright and she was. She was rather perfect to say the least. Aziraphale had thanked Deidre for her help and gave her a token of their gratitude. Mara had been brought home, Aziraphale gave her a bath, gave her food and sat with her until she fell asleep. After putting her into bed, Aziraphale wandered back into their bedroom and leant at the doorway as he heard Crowley hum a gentle tune to their baby girl. 

"She needs a name," Crowley whispered, just loud enough for the angel to hear. "Is Mara alright?" 

"Fast asleep." 

Crowley smiled and turned his attention back to the sleeping baby in his arms. Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed, overlooking his new daughter. He touched her delicate skin and smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"What do you think?" Aziraphale whispered. 

Crowley pondered, rubbing her cheek. "Well, Adina was one of the names that came up." 

"Adina." Aziraphale nodded in approval, "It suits her."

"You can pick her middle name." Crowley said quietly. 

Aziraphale looked at her and thought for a moment. "Carmel? Means 'garden'." 

"Like Eden?" Crowley chuckled under his breath, delicate garden is what his daughter's name would mean but as he looked to her, he smiled deeply. "Adina Carmel." 

Aziraphale nodded and moved forward to kiss Crowley to which the demon happily gave him back. He yawned for a moment. Aziraphale didn't have to be told to take her, as his husband was tired and sore after giving birth. Aziraphale took Adina and placed her in his arms, he sat by the bed and gently rocked her as she slept. 

He placed her against his chest, "Oh, little one, we're so glad that you're here." He kissed her head, seeing that her hair was lighter than what her sister's had been. 

"Papa?" 

Aziraphale turned his head to see the ginger toddler standing in the doorway. 

"Over here, sweetling." 

Mara toddled over and spotted the baby in her papa's arms, "Is this my sister?" She whispered. 

Aziraphale nodded and gestured for Mara to sit on the bed beside them. "Would you like to hold her?" 

Mara nodded her head excitedly, "Please, Papa!"

"Quiet down," Aziraphale chuckled. He waited for Mara to hold her arms out and he passed Adina over to her, helping her hold the little baby. "Carefully now." 

"She's cute, Papa" Mara giggled at her sister's sleeping form. "I promise that I will look after you." She whispered. 

"Your father and I will always be here for you both." Aziraphale whispered to them both, wrapping his arms around them and he smiled at his husband's sleeping figure underneath the bed covers. 

For the fact that God had promised to guard Adina, Aziraphale did not have to worry about the end, or at least so he thought. 

 


	16. Branching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later, Crowley and Aziraphale take their daughters in order to teach them how to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so there is going to be a bit of a time jump but I'll cross cut between the present and the past :)

"Daddy?" Mara asked from the back of the Bentley.

Crowley glanced into the mirror, smiling at his eldest. "Yes, Mara?"

Mara looked at Adina then back at him, "Where are we going?" 

 

7 years had passed since Adina had been born and Crowley and Aziraphale believed that it was time to teach their young daughters how to fly, they had been stretching their wings and were anxious to fly so Aziraphale suggested it. Crowley was slightly nervous at first but then agreed to it. He knew just the place. Mara was now 9 years old. Her ginger hair reached the bottom of her back and she wore it in braids, Adina (who was now 7 of course) had strawberry blonde hair and wore it in pigtails. Mara was very much like Crowley whereas Adina was very much like Aziraphale but both loved their parents equally, and vice versa of course. 

At that moment, Crowley was driving the Bentley with Queen playing, he laughed quietly as he heard his daughters sing along with the songs, even Aziraphale was humming along with the tunes despite not really understanding what these noises were. 

"They are going to be okay." Aziraphale whispered to him. 

Crowley raised his eyebrows as he glanced to him before looking back at the road. "What are you on about?" 

"You look worried." The angel remarked. 

Crowley shrugged him off, "I am fine." 

"Of course dear." 

Crowley turned a corner and drove up a hill, driving past bushes and trees. Once he reached the top, he stopped the car, patting the wheel. "Right, we're here." 

"Where is here exactly?" Mara inquired. 

"You'll find out, my dear." Aziraphale softly smiled to her. 

Getting out of the car, Aziraphale helped Adina whilst Crowley helped Mara. The girls were wearing little pink dresses. Mara was wearing a white headband in her hair whilst Adina had a flower by her ear. Crowley brushed Mara's stray hairs out of her face, kissing her forehead. He took the older daughters hand, gesturing for Aziraphale and Adina to follow him. 

"Where are we going?" Mara asked him again. 

Crowley chuckled under his breath, "There's a cliff over here by the willow tree. It's perfect." 

"Perfect for what?" Mara questioned. 

"Branching." Aziraphale told her. "Your father and I believe it is time for you two to learn to stretch your wings." He chuckled at his pun. 

"I'm scared, Papa." Adina whispered to Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked down to her and kissed her cheek. 

"There's no need to be afraid, little one." 

"Would you catch me if I fell?" 

"Of course I would." Aziraphale smiled to her. "Just like I would catch Mara, I'd never let you fall."

 

Crowley smiled to himself. He knew it was true but he was glad that he fell. If he hadn't fell then he would have never met his angel nor would he have his daughters. He was grateful. 

 

They reached the cliff's edge and they lined up. The girls stood between them, holding their hands. Crowley and Aziraphale glanced to each other and nodded, unfolding their wings from their backs. Crowley's were black and Aziraphale's were white, their daughters' wings were brown, a perfect mix between the colour of theirs. 

"You first, my dear." 

Crowley nodded to him, he took a step off he cliff, his wings lifting him off the floor. Aziraphale smiled brightly at his husband, his eyes sparkling from the sun. He looked to his children and smiled to them, "Now, my dears, it's your turns." 

Mara looked to her younger sister and nodded, "It's okay 'Dina."

Adina smiled to Mara, "Together?" 

"Yes." 

Aziraphale watched them step off, their wings sprouting from their backs. Aziraphale felt the breeze shift in his wings before also stepping off. He smiled as Crowley looked to him. Peaceful, tranquil. 

*

Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the grass of the cliff as their children played and stretched their wings. They were rather impressive at flying, considering it was their first time. 

"You know, dear, I was thinking." 

"About what?" Crowley asked as he pulled the angel closer to him. 

"Should we have another? A boy this time?" 

"Who would do the deed?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, "If we were going to have another." 

"I don't know." 

"I suppose the Almighty will choose." Crowley whispered. "I love what we have though, for the time being. Our girls."

"They're more that what I could ever ask for." Aziraphale closed his eyes, he succumbed into Crowley's embrace, feeling the warmth surround him like a blanket. 


	17. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, on a Saturday morning, Aziraphale stands in the doorway with a cup of tea watching Crowley play with their daughters, and he comes to a realization.

Aziraphale leant against the doorway with a cup of tea in his hands, sipping every so often. He had a small smile on his face as he watched the tender scene before him. Crowley was knelt on the ground in their garden with the children by his side. Mara and Adina were standing beside him with giggling smiles on their faces. Crowley was teaching them gardening and the girls were clearly enjoying it. 

Mara was holding a small shovel in her hand as she watched her father help Adina to get the plant seeds ready. "Daddy?"

"Hold on, Mara." Crowley smirked at her eagerness. Once he helped Adina to decide which plant seeds to plant, he gestured for Mara to come to him. Mara crouched beside him. 

"Right, dig a small hole here." Crowley pointed to the patch of soil. Mara nodded and knelt down, she had the shovel and began to dig up the dirt. She dug until Crowley told her to stop. 

"That's it." 

He looked behind him to Adina who was holding onto his arm. "Okay Adina, open the seeds and put them in." 

Adina struggled to open the pack, Crowley put his hands on hers and helped her to open it, "That's it, here you go." 

Adina giggled quietly as the seeds fell down onto the soil. 

"Now, Mara, put the soil back." 

Mara nodded, she grabbed the shovel again and dug the soil back up and put it back into the hole over the top of the seeds that Adina had buried. 

"Well done." Crowley chuckled as he put his arms around his daughters. 

"Can we do this again, Daddy?" Mara whispered to him. 

Crowley smiled, nodding to her, "Of course we can but now is time for lunch." 

"Has Papa made it?" Adina asked quietly. 

"I believe he had." Crowley grimaced to her causing her to laugh. 

Aziraphale smiled brightly as he watched from his spot, he finished his tea and waved them into the house. "Come on, children, lunchtime!" 

Mara and Adina cheered loudly and clambered to their feet, running back into the house. Crowley watched them run inside as he snapped his fingers, putting the gardening tools away. He saw the girls brush past Aziraphale as he began to saunter into the house. 

"Had fun, dear?" Aziraphale asked him. 

Crowley pecked his cheek, "Hmm, very much." 

"Well, you can carry on later." said Aziraphale. 

Crowley put his arm around his husband as they walked back into the house. 

*

That night, Crowley sang the girls to sleep and then went to join Aziraphale in their bedroom. Aziraphale was underneath the tartans sheets, smiling softly at his demon husband. Crowley saw him through the mirror. 

"What is it, angel?" 

"Nothing." Aziraphale sighed. 

"That's not true." 

"Okay." Aziraphale confessed, "I was thinking about something, more specifically if we were going have any more children."   
"Oh?" 

"Hmm." Aziraphale nodded. 

Crowley took off his clothes, putting on a oversized t-shirt and shorts, "And?" 

"What if I carried it?" 

Crowley went around to his side of the bed and climbed onto it, snuggling beside Aziraphale underneath the sheets. "Do you want to?" 

"Well, you seemed to have such an arduous time about it with Adina." 

"True." Crowley grimaced at the memory of it all. "Angel, do you really want to?" 

Aziraphale shrugged, "I wouldn't mind it at all, my dear." 

"Well, if you are sure..." 


	18. A Third Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale discovers that he's pregnant again and tells Crowley the news

"You are?" Crowley whispered to Aziraphale as the angel wrapped his arms around his thin waist. 

Aziraphale nodded with sparkling eyes and a bright smile on his face. Crowley laughed in excitement, holding Aziraphale's face with tears of happiness in his eyes. 

"Angel, this is amazing!" 

Aziraphale simply smiled putting Crowley's hand on his stomach, "Should we tell the children now?" 

"Hmm, we should wait, to know for definite but we will." Crowley explained, his yellow eyes looking into Aziraphale's own eyes. "I've realized that the house might need expanding." 

Crowley glanced around the house and Aziraphale nodded in agreement. 

"Perhaps you're right." whispered Aziraphale. "We have time though." 

Crowley smiled to him even when he was knocked slightly by one of his daughters, he turned around and saw Adina pulling on his trousers. He chuckled and crouched down to her.   
"What's wrong, little one?" 

Adina bit her lip, "Could you help me with the piano, Daddy?" 

Crowley nodded, "Of course I can."

He took his younger daughter's hand and she led him to the piano that they had in the living room. Over the years, Crowley found himself invested with trying to learnt the piano and it seemed as though that Adina followed in her demonic father's footsteps. Aziraphale chuckled to himself as he watched them walk out of the kitchen. 

Adina climbed onto the bench at the piano and picked the piano sheets up. Crowley nodded to her, "Now, which part are you struggling with?" 

"This part." Adina pointed to the part on the sheet.

Crowley looked at the music sheets, smiling at the song that Adina was attempting to play. "Okay, I'm going to play the first part of the song, and sing it to just so you get the tune." 

"Okay, Daddy." Adina mumbled as he eyes darted along the music sheets, the notes carving themselves into her head. 

 

Crowley stretched his fingers and began to play the song, he played the intro and from the kitchen Aziraphale's head snapped up and his eyes twinkled. It was a song that Crowley and he adored, they even spent a night in Paris with the song playing in the background. 

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me

Crowley glanced into the mirror in front of him and could see Aziraphale creeping into the room and leaning against the doorway. Their eyes met briefly before Crowley carried on. 

_Love of my life, don't leave me_   
_You've stolen my love, you now desert me_   
_Love of my life, can't you see?_   
_Bring it back, bring it back_   
_Don't take it away from me_   
_Because you don't know_   
_What it means to me_

Mara had snuck behind Aziraphale, hiding behind one of his legs but she could see that her papa was staring lovingly at her other father. At this she found herself smiling at them both. 

_You will remember_  
When this is blown over  
Everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you

Crowley finished the song and he looked back and saw Aziraphale softly, tenderly smiling up at him and it reminded him so much of the time they met on the wall of the Eastern Gate of the Garden of Eden, the day he fell in love with him. 6000 years later and their love was still as strong but still as forbidden as it always had been. 


End file.
